When he's home
by Karissycloud
Summary: 'It was a quick night in the 7th heaven, and Tifa loved it. Maybe cause it made her day faster, or it was the fact that Cloud had come home early from his delivery he had earlier that day.' Short drabble · Set after advent children. [Cloti] ;) ;) ;)


Just some short drabble I wrote up :3 please review!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own final fantasy or any of the charaters in in it ;)

* * *

It was a quick night in the 7th heaven, and Tifa loved it. Maybe cause it made her day faster, or it was the fact that Cloud had come home early from his delivery he had earlier that day.

They were both at the counter Tifa dished drinks out, Cloud sitting in one of the stools, and Tifa briskly walking around cleaning what she could around the small area she occupied.

Neither of the two had spoken, only enjoying being in the company of each other. She turned around to start scrubbing down the counter Cloud was settled on, watching him as he rested his head on his arms. She understood that he was tired from all the work he did earlier that day.

And especially after the week he had, who wouldn't?

He was constantly on the job, going from place to place, getting different spices for Tifa, and delivering out them too. The only break he had this week, she thought, was now. She carefully nudged the blonde, arousing him from his quiet sleep, watching him as he lifted up his face and sluggishly sat up.

"Sorry." She muttered finishing wiping down the counter. Cloud only hummed in response, and had gotten up then, walking towards the stairs and up to his room, taking his soft, warm radiance with him. 'Dangit Tifa, he was fine where he was!' She silently scolded herself.

She looked up at the clock she had hanging over her glass case. 'Half past eleven huh..' She thought. She quickly finished up what she had left to do and started for the stairs. The brunette carefully walked up the stairway, remembering which plank had which creek, and where to step to make much less noise than normal.

She first arrived at the children's room, carefully opening the door and checking in on them. Both children were sleeping peacefully, Marlene, the youngest, also the adopted daughter of Barret, who had entrusted Marlene to Tifa, was holding a yellow chocobo, who her father previously gave her. Denzel, was also sleeping peacefully, his right arm slung over the side of the bed he was on. Tifa smiled and closed the door, heading towards her own room. She stopped half way, reaching her next checkpoint.

Cloud's room.

'Should I look in?' She thought to herself. Now Cloud had heightened senses, meaning, he was a light sleeper. And that always scared Tifa.

She decided it was for the best, and cracked the door as silently as she could, and peeked in. The room was all but dark, with the exception of the moonlight faintly shining in. And Cloud, who was on his side, was facing away from Tifa, his breathing soft and steady. She opened the door a bit more to slide in, and tiptoed over towards Clouds bed. She looked down on him, watching him as he slept quietly. She noted how he looked so calm for once in his sleep. Tifa smiled and sat down beside the man.

"Cloud," She quietly whispered, checking if he was asleep before continuing, brushing a strand of golden, blonde hair out of his face. "Since your still here.. do, do you still love us? Love.. me?" She whispered to him. She suddenly jumped when she heard Cloud make a sudden movement, but relaxed, when she saw he only sneezed. She giggled silently and got up. "Maybe you do.." She said exiting his small room and heading towards her own.

After entering her own room, she first laid down on her bed, then grabbed a pillow for comfort, and closing her eyes. What seemed like hours passed by, and Tifa couldn't sleep. She dared not to open her eyes, thinking only on how that would ruin what little 'sleep' she was having now.

She then gasped as something warm wrapped around her waist.

Turning around to see the blonde warrior. "C..Cloud?!" She said surprised as to how he had gotten in her room. He smiled softly and turned her around to face him. "Tifa, I.. love you too." He whispered to her and she felt her face flush. He hugged her more to his body, and she willingly huddled into his warmth.

"You heard me?" She breathed into Cloud chest. "Yes.. I just.. couldn't fall asleep.." He sheepishly admitted. "But now, I think I might be ok." He smiled once more to Tifa, pulling her heart.

He slowly bent down towards her and softly kissed her on her forehead sending waves of warmth and love through her. Then she looked back up to him and smiled back before laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes, listening to the steady heartbeats of his heart.

"And I'll always be here, and I promise I won't ever leave again." Cloud said quietly as Tifa drifted off into a peaceful sleep. It was always good at the 7th heaven when Cloud came home early. At least to Tifa it was.

* * *

Well that's it ^°^ hope you enjoyed! Please review ;) ;)


End file.
